


Surprise Party

by BigBoyParty



Series: Human Nature [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ageplay (Kind of?), BDSM, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mean Photographer Minho, Objectification, Photography, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Bitch Hyunjin, Spoiled lil boy Jisung, Threesome - M/M/M, cakesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Hyunjin felt his breathing pause. Minho’s hand was squeezing too hard around his cock. Jisung smiled and moaned around his own fingers, sucking the icing off and pulling them from his mouth with a wet “pop," letting the resulting drool fall from his lips.“Filthy boy,” Minho growled, and Jisung let out a little giggle.---It's Jisung's birthday, and pretty boy Hyunjin is the perfect gift. (Human Nature series)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Human Nature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfucker/gifts).



> Hello! Here it is, the long awaited continuation of our three lovely boys. Initially I was gonna write this for Jisung's birthday, but then it got too involved, so now it's just got a fun theme. I'm gifting it to my boy Wren, since Human Nature brought us together. Maybe this will make up for me trying to send you a sex tape instead of an actual birthday present lol.  
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!

The kiddie pool was a little much. Yeah okay it was his birthday or whatever, but the pink vinyl looked so tacky in Minho's apartment and Hyunjin hated the way it would squeak against the floor. Hyunjin wasn’t even gonna come today but he was so whiny on the phone:

“But it’s my birthdayy”

“Why do you even want me there? You hate me.”

“No I dont, you hate me”

“Don’t act fucking innocent Jisung, you’ve been calling me a rich asshole since you met me.”

“But Hyunjinniieee it’s my birthday. It’ll be fun, I promise”

Hyunjin didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was curious. Plus a text from Minho (“Jisung wants you here for his birthday. We both know how much you enjoyed last time.”) had him all hot and bothered for no real reason so it didn’t surprise him at all when he was knocking on the photography student’s door and being ushered inside.

And then he saw the kiddie pool. Pink vinyl with little stars on it and Jisung seated inside. He was cross-legged, and a second fearful glance revealed that (thank god) he was wearing underwear, at least. “You’re late,” Minho said, leading Hyunjin to have a seat on the couch in front of which Jisung was sitting.

“I thought you hated me,” Jisung said with a stupid little smile, and Hyunjin snapped

“I do.” Then after a long pause and a lot of pouting, “happy birthday though.” Jisung had the smile of a spoiled little boy.

Already Minho had left them to their bickering, rummaging around in the kitchen while Hyunjin made fun of Jisung’s underwear and Jisung made fun of Hyunjin’s $70 black t-shirt.

“What’s the kiddie pool for?” Hyunjin asked with a scowl.

“It’s for my birthday cake.” Jisung saw the look Hyunjin was giving him and just laughed, rolling onto his stomach, “You’ll see.”

Sure enough, Minho returned with a cake. Three layers, elaborately decorated with chocolate icing and candles on top. Jisung was absolutely beaming, sitting upright again so Minho could place the cake in the kiddie pool with him. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the way Minho smiled at Jisung while he lit the candles, how intimate he made it when he sang the little song and let Jisung blow them out, before ruffling Jisung’s hair and taking a seat on the couch with Hyunjin again.

And then the eating commenced, and it was messy. Jisung plunged his hand into the cake and tore off a chunk, crumbs falling between his fingers as he popped it into his bigass mouth and chewed. He got the icing around his mouth and wiped it off with his forearm, breaking into the cake again for more. It was like the more he ate, the messier he got, and the more Hyunjin’s stomach twisted up in some blend of arousal and disgust when Jisung wiped his icing-covered hands on his torso and kept going.

“Isn’t he cute?” Minho’s voice appeared in Hyunjin’s ear, and his hand in Hyunjin’s lap, “Doesn’t he look filthy like this?” Jisung made his tongue flat and licked a broad stripe of icing off of his wrist, eyes flickering from Hyunjin’s to Minho’s and back. Minho squeezed Hyunjin’s crotch, and he shuddered. “Words,” Minho softly reminded Hyunjin, his grip now threateningly tight.

“Yes. Uh. Yes sir.”

“Yes sir what?” Minho picked up a rhythm, firmly rubbing Hyunjin’s hard cock over the outside of his pants. Jisung picked up a chunk of cake and crushed it against his chest, licking his lips as he left a trail of cake and icing down his stomach and over the front of his underwear. Jisung squeezed his dick, and Hyunjin could see he was getting hard.

“Yes sir. He looks filthy.”

“Yeah he does. He looks fucking disgusting.” Minho’s nimble artist hands were now undoing Hyunjin’s belt, working his pants down his hips so he could wrap a hand around the younger man’s cock. “You hate him don't you?” Minho whispered.

“Yeah.” Minho’s hand smacked down firmly on Hyunjin’s thigh, and he whimpered pathetically, “Yes, sir. I hate him.” Already Minho was stroking Hyunjin with a firm, even pressure. Jisung looked ridiculous. He was disgusting all covered with cake and icing, and Hyunjin couldn’t stop looking at him. Hyunjin watched the way his soft stomach and ribs moved under the mess, the way one hand came up to shove three icing-coated fingers into his mouth. 

And then they locked eyes. Hyunjin felt his breathing pause, Minho’s hand squeezing too hard around his cock. Jisung smiled and moaned around his own fingers, pulling them from his mouth with a wet “pop” and letting the resulting drool fall from his lips.

“Filthy boy,” Minho growled, and Jisung let out a little giggle, positioning himself over the cake and grinding his crotch down onto it, crushing it beneath him and coating his inner thighs with it. He was moaning way more than Hyunjin thought humping a cake would warrant, but he couldn’t ignore how his hips spasmed in response to the little noises coming from Jisung’s throat. 

“Sirrr?” Jisung whined, and Hyunjin scowled. God, Jisung would be so hot if he’d just shut that stupid mouth.

“What baby?”

“I’m thirstyy.” There was that same pathetic voice, a little smile in the way he whined, and Jisung kept shifting around in his mess as his head dropped back, eyes closed, mouth open.

Minho gave Hyunjin’s dick one final squeeze and stood, shuffling across the floor in his flip flops and paint-stained black sweatpants to the edge of the pool. “We’ll have to fix that won’t we?” Minho said, so quietly Hyunjin could barely hear it, and pulled his pants down just past his hips, stroking his cock slowly and gently as he started pissing in Jisung’s mouth. Hyunjin hated the way Jisung let his eyes roll a little when he tasted it, the unnecessarily romantic look on both men’s faces. Mostly, he hated that he was still hard.

Minho’s piss slowed from a steady stream to a feeble trickle, with Jisung swallowing every drop. Minho ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair, letting the younger man lick the icing which had come off on his fingertips, before turning around to face Hyunjin: “Come on, pretty boy. I think our little Jisungie is still thirsty.” Hyunjin hated the little smile Minho and Jisung exchanged, but he stood nonetheless and approached the kiddie pool. Jisung looked even nastier up close, his skinny little body all sticky and gross, smelling strongly of icing and much more vaguely of piss.

“Look who’s a little piss slut now,” Jisung quipped, and Hyunjin rolled his eyes

“Shut up.” He gripped his dick loosely in one hand as he tried to piss, but something was off. It wouldn’t come. Hyunjin frowned. He tried to relax, envision waterfalls, get absolutely anything to come out of him but Jisung and Minho were both looking at him and he was losing his erection and he couldn’t get the smell of icing out of his fucking head.

“Nervous?” Minho asked, and Hyunjin could barely say anything. He tried jerking off a little, even moving one hand to his lower stomach and pressing down, but nothing was working. Jisung had the stupidest cocky look on his face. “What,” Minho continued, running his hands over Hyunjin’s stomach, “Is our little pretty boy too pathetic to piss? Can’t even take care of yourself can you, rich brat?” Hyunjin just shut his eyes and prayed for something to come out of him. He felt Jisung’s sticky hands on his hips, hooking into his waistband to pull off his expensive (that icing better not stain) jeans. He felt Minho squeeze around his throat with one hand while the other dug fingernails into his lower stomach, “Worthless.”

Minho yanked Hyunjin’s shirt off and shoved him into the pool with Jisung, “Clean him off, then, slut.” Jisung leaned back, presenting his torso and thighs to Hyunjin, but Hyunjin didn’t move. Jisung frowned.

“Come on, rich bitch, it’s my birthday.”

“Fuck you-” Hyunjin could barely get the words out before Minho was smacking him across the face, gripping one hand on the back of Hyunjin’s head to shove it into Jisung’s lap, smearing his face in the cake and icing that had stuck to Jisung’s crotch. Jisung laughed and thrusted against Hyunjin’s face, his hard dick pressing up uncomfortably against Hyunjin’s eye. Minho’s hands were replaced with Jisung’s. They were sticky, leaving crumbs in Hyunjin’s hair, smearing it down the back of his neck while Minho brought one foot up between Hyunjin’s legs. The impact was soft, but still an impact. Enough to make a threat. Hyunjin whimpered and gave up control, reluctantly sticking his tongue out to taste the icing on Jisung’s underwear.

“How’s it taste, slut?” Minho asked. Hyunjin just whined, prompting Jisung to yank his head up by the hair and slap Hyunjin across the face. The smile on Jisung’s face fell somewhere between mischievous and evil, and there was Minho’s foot pressing down on his back, “Words.”

“It tastes good, sir. It tastes so good.” Hyunjin was surprised to hear his voice coming out a little broken already, tears welling up in his eyes. Jisung grabbed his hair and pulled and Hyunjin heard himself moan. Fuck.

Jisung’s smirk was back again, pulling Hyunjin’s head back so he could spit inside his mouth, and Hyunjin liked it. That was the worst part of it, Jisung was his worst enemy and fucking disgusting all covered in icing and piss, and he still fucking loved it. He couldn’t help moaning when Jisung wrestled him onto his back, smacked him again and grabbed his face. “He’s so cute. Can I ride him sir?” Hyunjin wanted to puke. Jisung was so annoying with this fucking whiny “good boy” act, all cocky that he was Minho’s favorite and grinding down hard on Hyunjin. Hyunjin was disgusted with himself for getting hard. 

“Of course you can, baby. It’s your birthday, put the pretty little whore to use.” Jisung smirked, smearing icing over Hyunjin’s chest with one hand. Hyunjin scowled,

“You smell like shit.” And Jisung smacked him again, biting his lip and grinning when the taller boy let out a little moan.

“What was that, brat?” Jisung climbed out of his messy white briefs, grabbing Hyunjin’s face and kissing him.

Hyunjin nearly gagged.

Jisung’s mouth tasted like piss. Hyunjin wished it was a taste he couldn’t recognize. Jisung kissed him aggressively with his nasty ass piss mouth, slipping in far too much tongue, pulling away to let a glob of foul-tasting drool fall into the older boy’s mouth. Jisung smeared his icing-covered hands across Hyunjin’s face, smacking him gently, “Stupid little whore.”

“When did you get so cocky, piss boy?” Jisung was reaching behind himself, opening himself up with his own fingers,

“I don’t know, maybe when you were too much of a nervous little bitch to remember how to pee.” Jisung must have added a third finger or something, because his face shifted when he continued, “You talk a big game for someone who moans whenever they get slapped.”

“I do not.” Jisung responded by smacking Hyunjin across the face. The older boy was thankfully able to restrain his groan, but neither of them could ignore the way he blushed and his cock twitched. Hyunjin heard one sharp laugh from Minho, who was standing over the both of them, watching Jisung with an expression of complete adoration and Hyunjin with something close to disgust when Jisung finally positioned Hyunjin’s cock at his entrance. 

For such a little whore, Jisung sure was tight.

He sunk down on Hyunjin’s cock slowly, biting his lip and glancing at the man below him. It took him a few tries, Hyunjin’s dick sinking about halfway in before he had to pull back with a wince and start again and again until eventually Jisung’s cake-sticky thighs were resting on Hyunjin’s hips. Jisung rode cock fast, bouncing up and down with his hands gripping Hyunjin’s chest or the vinyl pool wall at either side of his head. Sometimes he would plant one hand on Hyunjin’s face, turning his head to the side while Jisung fucked himself on the older boy’s cock. There was this terrible squeaking noise whenever Jisung would drop his hips down particularly hard and managed to scoot the plastic pool a little ways across the floor. At one point, Minho leaned in and locked lips with Jisung, kissing him all wet and messy, licking the icing from his cheek.

“Are you enjoying your birthday present, baby boy?” Minho whispered against Jisung’s lips.

“Mm-hm. He’s so pretty.” They were being way too romantic, but Hyunjin’s mind didn’t even have the energy to respond to it, all he could do was moan pathetically when Jisung picked up his pace, hands gripping firmly on Hyunjin’s shoulders. Hyunjin was getting close. Jisung and Minho kissed again, before Minho leaned in and whispered something in the younger man’s ear.

Hyunjin watched a smile spread across Jisung’s face and groaned.

Without warning or ceremony, Jisung pulled himself off of Hyunjin’s dick. Pushing the taller boy aside, he settled on his back in the kiddie pool, legs spread, head resting on the vinyl side. “Come fuck me, pretty boy,” he demanded and Hyunjin just crawled over, moving slow and stupid but so fucking desperate to get back inside.

He lined his cock up with Jisung’s ass, squeezing the other boy’s cake-covered dick once while he did it. He didn’t want to touch Jisung this much, but his brain right now didn’t have time for judgement. All it had time for was Jisung’s soft, smooth stomach, tan skin, and tight little hole. He pushed into Jisung and started fucking him hard and fast and desperate. Too desperate. His rhythm breaking, hips bucking violently against Jisung even when the other boy grabbed his hair and pulled him down on top. Hyunjin couldn’t think, all he could do was keep fucking Jisung, trying not to watch the way his rival’s face blossomed into an expression of pleasure.

And then he felt Minho’s hands. Firm, steady on his hips. They held him still, before one lube-coated finger slipped into his asshole and he gasped. Jisung had this mischievous smile, watching the way Hyunjin’s mouth dropped open and a little bit of drool slid down his chin. Minho kissed the back of his neck, calling him a pretty boy, a stupid little whore, before shoving his cock inside.

Hyunjin yelped. Tears poked up at the corner and eyes and Jisung still had that stupid little grin on his face, his hole clenching around Hyunjin’s cock. It was too much. Minho drove his hips into Hyunjin, forcing Hyunjin’s cock deeper into Jisung’s hole, while Jisung squirmed beneath him. Jisung moaned loudly, then laughed. “Aww, he looks so stupid!” Jisung managed to say between gasps, that sharp little bite in his tone reminding Hyunjin how much Jisung actually hated him. This was like a trick, some cruel joke to make Hyunjin into their stupid little toy and Hyunjin would have argued if it wasn’t working so well.

Minho fucked Hyunjin relentlessly, his hand tugging at the younger’s hair, hips smacking against his own. Every move sent Hyunjin into a frenzy, his eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open as he was used as the braindead middleman for Minho and Jisung’s sex. Minho slammed into him, altering his angle slightly, and Hyunjin moaned out high and pathetic, practically screaming with pleasure as Minho hammered into his prostate and his cock was driven inside of Jisung. He couldn’t last long like this. Tears ran down his face and he did nothing to fight back when Jisung’s scrawny arms wrapped around him and pulled him onto his sticky chest.

“Feel good, pretty boy?” Minho asked, and Hyunjin knew he had to use his words. He knew it, and he opened his mouth like a fish on dry land but the sounds just couldn’t be formed. All that came out of him was panting and a high, pathetic whine. Minho slapped his ass hard, and Hyunjin twitched, sobbing loudly when his own flinching drove his cock back inside of jisung.

“Fuck...” Jisung whimpered, and his usually bright voice sounded small and breathless too, “He’s so big, sir.” And that was all it took. Minho drove his hips into Hyunjin’s hard and fast, and Jisung’s arms clung tight around the breadth of his back. Hyunjin panted, and moaned. Jisung squealed with pleasure, and Hyunjin came. Finally, spilling white all over Jisung’s chest, some of it shooting out so intensely it flew up and streaked across the younger’s jaw.

But Minho and Jisung weren’t done yet. Jisung cooed, picking some cum up on his fingertips and sucking them into his mouth, before bringing Hyunjin’s lips to his own to share. This was too much. Hyunjin became utterly pliant, the shaking in his legs interfering with his ability to hold his own body up. He laid on top of Jisung while the eldest kept fucking him hard and fast, slapping his ass, grabbing his hair and tugging.

“Please,” Hyunjin managed to get out between gasps, his head limply flopping back when Minho yanked at his hair.

“Words, pretty boy.” Hyunjin was blushing deeply. His eyes rolled. Beneath him Jisung squirmed, narrow fingers digging into Hyunjin’s sides.

“Please- I... It... Too much.” Words were so hard. Everything was so hard. Hyunjin was sweating so much, his torso sliding limply over Jisung’s own.

“Aw, but we’re not done yet. Don't you want little Jisungie to have a good birthday?”

Hyunjin couldn’t argue anymore, he let his body relax as Minho grabbed his hips and used him to fuck into Jisung.

It wasn’t long before the two other men were cumming too. Minho first, his pace increasing wildly, pulling out at the last possible moment to leave streaks over Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin didn’t argue when Minho rolled him onto his back, head lolling against the vinyl pool siding, so Jisung could bury his cock inside his throat and fuck him fast and desperate. Hyunjin’s brain was too cloudy to hold back his gagging, but Jisung didn’t seem to mind. He let Hyunjin’s face drip thick drool and snot, fucking his throat and hitting him in the head. “Rich bitch,” Jisung muttered, spitting on Hyunjin’s eye before pulling back and splattering his face with cum.

Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered. The vinyl squeaked when his body slid down in the pool.

His mind didn’t register it when they maneuvered his body, Jisung climbing behind him and pulling his torso into his lap. A scrawny arm snaked under his armpits, holding him up, and there was the flash of a camera, then quiet.

Hyunjin’s mind didn’t register it then, but he did weeks later, when Minho’s senior exhibition went up and there he was. His face was covered, thank God, but his body wasn’t. His athletic torso was smeared with icing and cum, legs splayed wide and another black box just barely censoring his cock. He was censored, but Jisung wasn’t. Jisung was smiling wide, throwing up a peace sign with one hand while the other supported Hyunjin’s chest. He had a cheap plastic crown on his head, pink to match the vinyl pool, and his body was covered in icing. Underneath, a title: “Surprise!”

Hyunjin caught the eyes of Minho, wandering the gallery with his arm around Jisung’s waist. Minho glanced at the photo, then looked Hyunjin up and down with a little smirk.

Hyunjin wished he wasn’t getting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Minsung evil :) Come say hi!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
